noblesmartdrunkfandomcom-20200216-history
An offer from M. (letter)
The letter was received by Avan Pentos when checking with some of his old crew in Ul'dah. The letter was sealed with Sweet Stench and Avan immediately realized that it was from one of his most notorious former captains, M. with the implication that the letter was supposed to be addressed to Avan only. To my little ferocious puk, this grave news. My caring heart cringed hearing lies from some nasty street folk but after reading their guts I had to believe them true when I found those news not replaced. Brutal puk, what happened? The job was to return a traitorous runt back to its owner. A blinding potion, bought guards and even a cart – all ready. YOU only had to ditch the body into the cart and it would have been over. But YOU ignored your contract and killed your principal, joining forces with this runt? On to top of that you strut the streets of Gridania with this cheap tavern whore? What happened to my loyal little puk I fished from the sea, right after it slaughtered some of its crewmates? I remember your gnarls and snarls, your inability to speak one sentence straight, your dull eyes, your dull mind, a puk nothing more. I nurtured you back to health after falling in love with your unbelievable desire to live and survive and so I decided to keep you, taught you to speak like a sensible living thing and the importance of loyalty – only to see me betrayed by my ungrateful puk. You left me when we made port in Limsa and I loved you so much that I had to let you go without seeking vengeance when we met again. Oh and how reliable your will to survive still was. You sold your comrades after all pleading and begging did not stir my heart. And you ran again … I decided that it would be best to let you spread your wings a bit. Gave you jobs through middlemen and you never disappointed me until … this ugly runt came out of nowhere and twisted your mind with fairy tales. How dared you forgetting what I taught you: loyalty to ME. Puk, it's nothing personal, when I tell you, I had to put out a hit for you. Technically it wasn't necessary since you killed our principal but since you failed to deliver, I failed to deliver too and I can't have rumours being spread of me being forgiving when a job isn't done. I did not bother with a small bounty. If it weren't for your foolish idea of not being bribed like a good mercenary, I would have put the money into your hands and your hands could have handed over this little runt to me. It is beyond me why you suddenly started to choose your employers offering only food and shelter as payment. If I would not know you better I would say you tried to leave your old self behind – for good. Ho! All this writing enrages me. We had such a good time but I might be able to find it in my heart to forgive you and here is what I offer: # You kill three people for me. Each one disturbs my business here in Limsa. Meet my messenger near the ruins of the spa. He will give you further information about the guards and the prey. You still remember the routine, don't you? # You will deliver the runt to me so that I can see what his guts are telling me. # You remain passive and I will unleash the law upon you. You really thought they had not much proof of your treason? Think twice! I withheld the required evidence which was there a plenty. You get one week to comply or the evidence will find its way into the hands of the official and unofficial arm of Limsa law. The rogue guild will hunt you down for not upholding the code and the alliance will brand you an official criminal for high treason. It is one thing to crush rats under your armoured heels but a completely different thing to have the entire good and dedicated to hunt you down for treason. And if you do not die you will find my friends waiting for you in prison. We both know how it will end, don't we? It is almost as if I can see your face melting into agony when your will to survive forces you to sell your … what a disgusting word … friend to me. You will do it, don't you? You did it before and you will do it then. So either choose option one or already option two and get it over with. Because when I trigger option three you only can sell him and I might not want to take him then. By the way, you make an ugly couple. Is he even clean? My endearing bosom awaits you, M. Category:Supplemental Detail